


Drunk Cop, Winn Cop

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F, F/M, lyra is pretty chill, need more brotps, prompt submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Alex And Winn interogate each others gfs before their first game nightprompt submission





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly dialogue oh whale

"So, game night…" Winn tapped his fingers on his tablet. He started at Alex she was writing some post-calculations on a notepad. 

"Yeah what about it?" 

"Could…ya know, bring Lyra?" Winn winced waiting for her to yell at him.

"Hm, I guess, she can meet Maggie properly too." 

"Wait you're bringing Maggie?" 

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" 

"Well I want to make sure she's gonna fight ya know with the team…"

"And how are you gonna do that?" 

Winn looked at Alex's notepad her pressure increased, "I don't know maybe interrogated her?" 

The tail of her Y streaked off the page, she laughed, "You. You're gonna interrogate my girlfriend, my cop girlfriend?" 

"Y-yeah…" 

She looked up from the desk and swiveled her chair around, "Only if I get to interrogate Lyra." 

"Fine by me." He scoffed. 

"Do you think I can't handle it?" 

"No, you can I'm just saying she's a lot tougher than she looks." 

"Obviously, Winn she's an alien that kicked ass in a bar fight." 

"Oh, so you're not scared of her?" 

"Not really she's actually pretty cool." 

"Hm, didn't expect that." 

Alex stood up from her chair, "What were you expecting?"

Winn shifted uncomfortably, "N-nothing…" 

She patted him on the back, "Hm, that's what I thought." 

She walked out of the bullpen towards the med bay smirking. Winn sighed in relief for once she didn't hit him. Winn turned back around, "Wait where can I find Maggie!" He almost forgot to ask. 

"You're the DEO agent, you find out!" 

Winn huffed she had no idea where to start looking for Maggie. Obviously, he checked the precinct but today was her day off. Next, he checked her credit card charges but what he found was interesting. She was at a sushi bar on 5th street called Raw Rainbow. (Weird name even for a sushi bar) 

He took an Uber to the bar but he didn't see Maggie anywhere. He was pretty sure it was a gay sushi bar, if that was even a thing. He walked up to the blonde cashier covered in tats behind the counter, "Hey, I was wondering if you saw a small woman in here earlier? Dark brown hair, she's a detective." 

She looked at him, her stare was cold, "Hm, who asking?" 

Winn was kind of excited about her question. He shuffled through his bag to find his badge, he waited a second longer for it to change into an FBI badge and he flashed it the cashier, "Agent Winn Schott ma'am." 

She straightened out, "Eats here before she goes to work out across the street." She pointed to the tall grey building with two very buffed up men walking in. 

He thanked her and hurried across the street. He obviously did not belong. Everyone in here was huge and sweaty. He was wearing brown leather derby shoes, a button up, and slacks, not gym shorts and a dry fit. He looked around for Maggie but didn't see her anywhere. He walked over to the receptionist, "Hi, I was wondering if you can tell if you saw a short detective with brown hair come on here?" 

She smiled, "Yeah, Maggie she's upstairs but knock first." It had an upstairs? 

Winn walked to a small stairwell leading to a flat upstairs. He heard a thud and a yell before a crash sent him running into the room. He should've knocked because he almost got kicked in the face. A tall red head walked up to him, "Knock next time! Now what do you want?" 

"He's probably here for me." Maggie took another woman out of an arm hold. She ran up to him, "What do you need Winn, I'm trying to work out here." 

"I actually need you to come with me…" 

"Why?"

"Cause."

"That's not an answer." 

"I mean I could just do this." He pulled out his badge (he loved doing it). She rolled her eyes and went back to pack up her stuff. 

A small woman with white hair yelled at Maggie, "Sawyer aren't you a cop? Why would the Feds what you?" 

"Don't know, but I bet it has something to do with my girlfriend." 

Winn pulled her away, "Yeah, yeah come on." 

They sat outside a smoothie shop a couple buildings down. 

Maggie sucked on her smoothie watching Winn eye her. She put her smoothie down, "Dude you pulled me from my work out start talking." 

"Hm, okay so here's the thing, I love Alex like a sister just like Kara. I don't want her getting her feelings hurt cause that's going to physically hurt for me and I will make your life horrible-" 

Maggie cut him off, "Is this a shovel talk? Are you serious?" 

"Very! Now if you ever do anything to Alex I'll…I'll-" 

"Hack into my computer and give me a virus? _Oh,_ so scary." 

"I'm really trying here…so if you could not that'd be great." 

"No, no, listen here Schott, I like you I really do and I really respect this whole little brother act going on but I would never hurt Alex, but if in some rare situation, she gets hurt because of a mistake you made I will break your computer over your head and shove your mouse so-" 

"Oh, my God! I get it…jeez, you are intense." 

She stood up from her chair, "Awe thanks Schott!" She patted him on the back, "You're paying." She walked towards a black Dodge Charger parked on the street by Raw Rainbow. 

"You owe me Maggie!" 

She turned around and shrugged. Hopefully Alex had it worse? Better? Was hopefully even the right word?

"Another round, Dom!" Alex shouted from the edge of the pool table. 

When she came to the bar she expected her and Lyra to have a serious conversation instead they were taking shots and playing pool. 

"You are an amazing pool player." Lyra slurring her words. They were both slightly drunk and it was only five. 

Alex reached her hand out, "Your accent…is just so…just beautiful." 

"Thanks, thank you." 

"Ya know nine months ago, I probably would've shot you." 

"If you did I probably would've broken your arm and your face." She put her hand on Alex's shoulder, "But now…now I wouldn't think of harming your face." 

Alex placed her hand over her heart, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." 

"Winn told me you were scary, he was slightly right." 

"I am honored, truly. Now, where are our drinks." Alex spun towards the bartender working today, "Aye! Dude where are our drinks?" 

He was cleaning the tables with a rag, "No you two are cut off its barely five." 

"Not fair!" 

Lyra grabbed Alex's hand, "Come on I know another bar." 

Alex's, very drunk, face lit up, "Let's go then!" 

Before they could exit the bar, Maggie stopped them, "I leave to work out and you get drunk? Babe let's get you'd sobered up before game night." Maggie grabbed Alex's other hand. 

"Oh, I heard of this game night may I sober with you as well?" Lyra didn't need to ask because she wasn't letting go of Alex. Maggie took them both to Kara's giggling drunk. 

Maggie was practically dragging them up the stairs to Kara's apartment, "Jesus let's go I can't lift you both." 

Lyra shook her head, "Hm human alcohol is…interesting." 

"Yeah tell me about it." Maggie heaved Alex onto the floor, "Damnit Alex how do you weigh so much?" Alex answered with a small groan. 

Lyra picked Alex's torso up and carried her to Kara's door letting Maggie rest. She popped open the door but she didn't go in. 

"Lyra, are you okay?" 

She adjusted Alex and propped her up on the door frame, "Fine…it's just…I…"

"Hey it's fine…everyone is going to love you." Maggie squeezed her arm, "Come on it'll be fine." 

"Thank you…and your girlfriend." 

"No problem…and thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Making Winn happy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what i was thinking when i named a gay bar raw rainbow let me be


End file.
